The present invention relates to wheelchairs, and more particularly relates to a seating unit having wheelchair function in terms of large rolling wheels, but constructed with a more standardized task chair seating structure.
Wheelchairs are designed with the intention of meeting the needs of handicapped individuals. However, those needs vary widely across a wide spectrum of needs and user abilities. In fact, many wheelchair-bound individuals are relatively high functioning. Consistent with that, they want a wheelchair that is light-weight and able to be manually powered, that is adjustable, and is more consistent with (i.e. adaptable for doing tasks while seated in) traditional task chairs. In particular, many individuals want a wheelchair that is more stylized and with more user-controlled options, and that fits in more aesthetically with other chairs in their office complex. Accordingly, there is a need to give wheelchair bound individuals the opportunity to utilize highly designed and styled chairs, including chairs having the appearance of “standard” chairs that can be ordered, so that wheelchair-bound individuals do not feel like they are socially different. Also, there is a need to facilitate ordering of chairs, such as when a new office complex is being set up.
Thus, a system having the aforementioned advantages and solving the aforementioned problems is desired.